A Small Tea Misunderstanding
by EnigmaticWolf9
Summary: A short one shot of a misunderstanding between the Doctor and Rose, which leads them somewhere neither one of them expects.


**AN: my first fanfiction written by myself! It's only a short one shot but I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Doctor?" Rose called, entering the control room with a hot cup of tea in her hands.

"Hmm?" She heard from below, followed by a scurrying and a loud clang. Rose winced. Her face lightened up, however, when tufts of brown hair starting emerging from the floor.

"Hello!" The Doctor exclamied, suddenly popping his head up, a head torch clad around it. Rose giggled at his expression.

"What were you doing down there then?" she asked, as he clambered up onto the surface. He sniffed, which Rose acknowledged that this meant he was just about to ramble about things which were impossible to comprehend.

"Well," he began, "I was just tweaking the…" Rose blocked him out, something she'd come accustomed to when he was babbling. She had learnt just to look and smile at him whilst he was on his rant. She wasn't aware if he knew what she had done half the time he spoke great monologues of intellectual Time Lord science but either way, they were both happy with each other's presence.

"…so then that means we can go to Felspoon!" he concluded, with an enthusiastic swoosh of his hand. Rose gave him a beaming smile.

"Did I mention that there are mountains that sway in the breeze?" Rose let out a laugh at his goofy grin; he was such a child at times.

"I'd love to go there," she said, despite missing all the information about _how_ the Doctor would manage to get them there, when he was explaining what he was doing when he was fiddling with all his technology beneath where they currently stood.

The Doctor noticed the mug of tea in Rose's hands, and immediately extended his own to take it off her.

"Is that for me? Aw you're too kind, Rose," he said, before she could protest. He brought the mug to his lips and swallowed part of its contents, after tasting it in his mouth.

Almost suddenly, he spat the tea all out over Rose, whose face was emotionless.

"Euck! I thought you knew me better than that, Rose! I don't like sugar in my tea!" He complained. Rose just stood there, now seething, dripping with the light brown liquid that had just been excreted out of the man's mouth who stood in front of her.

"Is something wrong?" The Doctor asked, concerned. Rose raised an eyebrow, expecting him to work it out for himself.

"That was your tea…" She pursed her lips indicating that his statement was, indeed, correct.

"Ahh…sorry…" he said, quietly. The Doctor lifted Rose's hands up, as her body was currently in a state of being frozen with rage. He placed the mug in her curled hands, and once he was certain she had a grip on the mug, he put his hands behind his back and started swaying on the balls of his feet; like a little child trying to look innocent.

Rose regained her senses.

"Doctor…" she sighed, unimpressed. Rose delicately raised the mug to her lips, filling her mouth with tea. She unexpectantly mimicked the Doctor, and spat out her mouth's contents on to him.

The Doctor stood still, allowing Rose to get payback. The tea flattened some locks of his chocolaty hair, as its weight penetrated through. It dripped down off the ends of his now flattened tufts, and into his eyes.

"Ow," he said, in a monotone voice, hiding the pain behind it all. Rose burst into a fit of giggles, as the Doctor uncontrollably blinked, and used his fingers to wipe away the tea in his eyes.

"Here," Rose laughed, reaching for a tissue from her trouser pocket. She gently wiped his face with the soft material, as his eyes studied her face whilst she did so. Rose felt self-conscious at the Time Lord analysing her face so closely, and blushed. The Doctor smiled gently at her, wiping away a single drop of tea that remained on Rose's face, as most of it had dried or dripped off already.

The Doctor lowered his face to hers, his gaze fixed on her lips. Rose, not believing what was happening, obliged, however, and closed the gap – bringing their lips together.

The mug of tea slowly slipped from her grasp, as she began wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck, as his wormed around her waist. Sparks flew literally and metaphorically, as the mug clattered onto the grate flooring, the tea flowing out and down into the TARDIS' system, causing the sparks.

Neither one cared, as they were both too absorbed into the kiss as it deepened with passion. After what felt like forever, they drew apart, breathless.

"And now, Rose Tyler, I will have to fiddle with that all over again!" He exclaimed, referring to the tea soaked electrics, but still holding her in his arms. She laughed, at his playful serious expression.

"Sure you don't want to _fiddle_ with me first?" Rose asked, seductively with a smile, her tongue peeking through her teeth. How could the Doctor resist? He blushed crimson, which triggered Rose to laugh again.

"It would be my pleasure…" he managed to replied, despite his sheer embarrassment. It soon passed, as he scooped Rose up in his arms, taking her to his room down the corridor of the TARDIS.

The control room was left empty, a mug stranded on the floor, with a wet tissue laying crumpled nearby. Sparks crackled and fizzed, as tea poured into the TARDIS' electrical appliances, ruining the Doctor's previous efforts to fix it. That could be sorted out later, as the Doctor was currently busy 'fiddling' with his blonde companion.

Who knew a small tea misunderstanding could get them this far?

* * *

**I hope you liked it...review?**


End file.
